Why are boys mean
by KoraDonDora
Summary: Aisha doesn't understand why Elsword is such a jerk to her. When she asks Ara and Chung will she found out what his real motives are? ONESHOT!


**This is a one shot. Classes are...**

**Aisha: Dimension Witch (18)**

**Elsword: Infinity Sword (16)**

**Rena: Grand Archer (?)**

**Raven: Blade Master (27)**

**Eve: Code Battle Seraph (?)**

**Chung: Tactical Trooper (16)**

**Ara: Sakra Devanam (20) **

* * *

It was time to travel to a new village again. For some it was a hard journey, but for others they would survive. This time, to Hamel. They needed to help the kingdom in it's time of need. They were walking through a field. There were flowers everywhere. They cherry blossom trees were also blooming. Rena dropped her bag and looked around.

"Okay guys, we'll break here. We'll leave by tomorrow at dawn," Rena said. She was always the leader. Elsword threw his stuff to the ground and ran through the fields. Even though he was 16, he still acted like a 13 year old boy. Aisha sat down and looked at the flowers, taking in their beauty. she smiled to herself. Rena went out to hunt for food. Ara was sitting up in a tree, watching them cheerfully. Chung was messing with his Destroyer. Raven was sitting by himself and so was Eve. Aisha stood up and walked into the field. The grass was still wet from the storm. Soon she was knocked down by a strong forced. She looked up to see Elsword, with a wide grin on his face. She was soon filled with rage.

"Elsword! You are such an idiot! Now I'm all wet!," she shouted.

"Well you were in the way. Next time watch where you going," Elsword retorted.

"Immature brat!."

"Grouchy snob!" Elsword stomped away. Aisha stood up.

"Why do you fight so often? It's really childish of you two," said a voice from behind. Aisha turned around to see Ara.

"We fight because he's a jerk," Aisha stated.

"You know, when boys are mean to you, that just means they like you." Ara had a huge smile on her face. Aisha blushed faint pink.

"I-if boys like girls then why are they so mean?"

"Well you're still too young to understand these things. Well at least your mind is."

"I act like an 18 year old!"

"Not really. You're like Elsword. He still acts 13. Maybe you two are a perfect match."

"S-shut-up." Aisha soon stomped off. She sat on a stump alone, thinking over what Ara said.

_'Boys aren't mean to girls when they like them. They're supposed to be sweet and kind. Or, does he like me? Elsword is an immature kid. And, we're so different. If he likes me, why doesn't he say anything. This just doesn't make any sense.'_

"Hey Aisha, something wrong?," Chung asked.

"Oh hey Chung. No not really. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"When boys are mean to girls, do they like them?"

"So I guess you're now starting to question Elsword and his behavior. Well yes and no. I was mean to a girl back in Hamel when I was a kid. I was 11. she was really pretty. We would fight,argue, and eventually we ended up hating each other. She took it seriously though. She stopped talking to me and I felt bad. So I was nice every other girl I met. Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure."

"Well,I think I fell in love with a girl."

"Really? Who?"

"It's...Eve." Chung blushed madly and Aisha just smiled at him.

"Aw! That's so cute!"

"Well back to the topic. Elsword may seem like he's obnoxious, rude, and mean, he might really like you."

"Well I'll keep an eye on him. Thanks Chung."

"No problem." Chung stood up and walked away. Elsword soon came out of the field, soaking wet. Aisha couldn't help but giggle.

"What's so funny?," Elsword said.

"Oh nothing."

"By the way, I heard you guys talking. You think I like you?"

"Y-you heard us?!" Aisha blushed like mad.

"I guess I am attractive."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aisha narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well it's that I think you like me. You keep on having these dumb ideas of us being together. You must like me."

"W-why would I be interested in you."

"Ah the classic stutter. Sure fire sign that you like me. Just admit it. You love me."

"I... I.. I hate you!" And for some unknown reason, Aisha began to cry. Elsword stood there, shocked by the sudden outburst.

"Woah. I'm sorry Aisha. I didn't mean to make you cry." He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Get away from me!" She shook him off and ran far out into the fields. Elsword chased after her. She was soon sitting by the cherry blossom trees. She was upset over some silly boy with an ego. She soon felt something brush up against her shoulder. She looked to see Elsword, sitting next to her.

"What do you want." She gave him a deadly glare.

"I wanted to apologize. If it made you so upset that I liked you, you could have told me."

"You're still a- Wait what?" Aisha stared at him in shock.

"What? Something wrong with what I said?"

"You just said that you liked me."

"What? I would never like you."

"Liar! You just said it!"

"No I didn't."

"Fine what if I did this." Without thinking, Aisha kissed him on his cheek. This made him blush madly. By this time Aisha was blushing as well. She hadn't been thinking.

"S-sorry Elsword! I didn'tmean to-" She was soon cut off when Elsword grabbed her by her arm and kissed her. When he pulled away he got up and held his hand out to her.

"Let's head back now." She smiled and grabbed his hand.

* * *

**Aw! How cute! Well this one shot has come to an end. I hope this gets some reviews. Love ya guys! Peace!**


End file.
